


Soft

by wheniwrite28



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: But also no Plot, Clothes Sharing, Fluff, Hands, M/M, No Porn, This is purely for entertainment, so so soft, soft, squeeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniwrite28/pseuds/wheniwrite28
Summary: They will tell you that two men can only love in harsh, hard line, they have not met us. They have not seen us. They don't know how soft is to be besides something so solid in your life.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cause_cockles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cause_cockles/gifts).



> HI I am [wheniwrite28](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wheniwrite28) on tumblr too. 
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if you like it! :)

Time astounds me, how much time passes so suddenly and sometimes it takes a long ass time to even move. He knows that right now, it stands still, in the curve of the spine of his lover, in the soft breathes of the solid muscle that is Miss. He is bound to get poetic, after all his lover regularly posts poems on snapchat. He is flabbergasted that someone can use Snapchat for reciting poetry, where it is mostly used for some sort of comic relief or dick pics. Misha knows how to work the internet without giving in and selling out.

He opts to go out of his way to make everything his own and Jensen does the opposite to protect what is his. Ying and Yang, together they complete the circle. He sees Misha searching for him in their bed. It has never been only his, this bed that they share in his trailer. It is his, his wife's, his lover's and sometimes his lover's wife. It is a happy quadruple. They are bound by nothing but love and isn't that love. To be bound with love and nothing else. There is no society telling them how and what this relationship entails. As he once said on the show or was it Misha who said it, that they are making it as they go along. They indeed are, from the last 8 years they are doing that. 

Misha is now on the verge of waking up, because Jensen is not besides him. He misses the solid presence of another body he has gotten used to. "Why are you not here and watching me creepily from that monster of a chair you call recliner?" Misha grouches. He would continue, till Jensen is not back in the bed, besides him, providing him of body heat and a body pillow. He sometimes wonder if he is fed so much, so that he would become a fluffy pillow. But more on that later. 

Right now, he needs to get back in bed, so that they can wake up, too early in the morning for the shoot. He is content right now. He happily ambles towards the bed and plops on the bed besides Mish. His head resting on Misha's chest. Arms wrapped around him, legs over him. Misha, slowly settles in this new position and his breaths even out with the new weight that grounds him. 

***

They wake up early or Mish does, for his too too early of a run, how does this man has so much energy to do anything, he wonders. There is smell of coffee which inevitably wakes up Jensen and he goes towards the kitchen area. Settling on one of the stools near the platform, Misha's back towards him. He admires the hard lines and solid muscle that is him. He knows what people must think, what two men are supposed to be. All hard and solid. But he knows the softness that his hidden. He knows that Mish will give him coffee and a peck on his cheeks. Because morning breathe. He will get a proper kiss, after one sip of coffee. His morning breathe mixing with the taste of coffee and it would be gross if it was not impatient. He is all for it.

He sees the softness in the way, Misha will hug him from behind, will he finishes his coffee. He would just snuggle from behind, breathing in the crook of his neck, and if that doesn't make him weak what else could. It is wonderful that he is always sitting, otherwise his legs will give out and Misha won't laugh, he will cackle. That man takes too much pleasure in his misery. But he laughs so good, how could he ever deny that in the morning, afternoon or night. 

***

They are walking towards the set, since it is still relatively dark and cold, they hold hands, beneath the gloves and the jackets. The warmth of love seeping deeply, he sighs. Misha gives him a funny look and he sticks his tongue out. If you wanted me to suck your face, I am always happy to oblige Jensen, Misha would say. They would make out then, hastily, behind some random trailer, or once behind a dumpster. Who said, they were not romantic. Once they are done, mauling each other, for a few seconds, it is calm, Miss resting his forehead against his, Jensen breathing him in. They chastely kiss once more, lips holding in place, nothing, no hurry. Just two people who are soft for each other, against the winter harshness, being in love. 

"I love you," Jensen would whisper.

"I love you too," Miss would reply, sincerity glistening in his eyes. Has old age made him sappy or is it this older man. It is the cotton of clouds on which he walks, still holding hands with someone he sees his future. 

They walk...

Towards. 

Something.

Somewhere.

But together...


End file.
